There is a need for determining when a plug of an accessory component is present within a jack of an electronic device. Specifically, there is a need for reliably determining when a plug of an accessory component is present within a jack of an electronic device that is configured to alter its function based on whether such a plug is present.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems for reliably detecting when a plug of an accessory component is present within a jack of an electronic device.